Love forever, Family together
by ashxryuko27
Summary: Ash is going to celebrate his Christmas at home with his special girls that he fall in love with but they have everything prepared for him that shows how special Ash was for them


**Love forever, Family together**

**Chapter 1**

**Love is forever** **in Christmas**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Digimon, Kill la Kill, Attack on titan, mlp, Frozen, RWBY, Star Wars, Gurren Lagann, DC, Tomb Raider 2013, Resident Evil, Totally spies and this is a Christmas special after the destruction of death star and Ash is going to spend Christmas with his family but he is in for a surprise when he arrives AshXFamily**

At the far reaches of the Kanto region where humans and pokemon coexist but what is different here was all living things coexist in the regions as snow arrives at Kanto, decorations set up at cities, towns, Everyone is celebrating Christmas with thier loved ones at the farest house near a beautiful lake and a hill that has a oaktree there was a young woman of petite stature; possessing long blue hair that frames each side of her face—parted in the middle, along with several clumps of hair focused on her forehead. The curtains do indeed match the window here—her eyes are akin to sapphires, just like her hair. she wears a black top that covers everything up to the neckline and exposes her midriff; with a pink vest covering this to keep her slightly more warm. For lower clothing, she wears black yoga pants held up with a flashy looking belt—finishing her attire is a pair of green shoes was busy preparing her family Christmas

"Dawn! I got the kitchen done up." as the young woman was Dawn, Ash's childhood friend now his beautiful wife yet how she has stayed the same just older and beautiful

"Coming Elsa!" said Dawn as she moves to the kitchen and see a girl she was tall and slender build, blue eyes, rosy cheeks, thin pink lips, a small nose, long platinum blonde hair, and very pale skin with a light dusting of freckles wears her hair in a loose French braid that is swept over her left shoulder, tied with a hair band with a crystal-like snowflake on it. It is woven with snowflake incrustations, and wisps of her bangs slicked back on top of her head with a smaller piece resting down on her forehead. Her hair appears to be thick, although this may be so because she has much more hair. She wears a crystal-blue off-the-shoulder dress made out of ice with a right knee-high slit, a crystallized bodice, and translucent powder blue sleeves. She also wears ice-made kitten heels and a long transparent floor-sweeping cape of sheer ice decorated with large snowflakes attached to the back of her bodice. wears the same makeup as at the coronation, however, due to the change in lighting, the magenta lipstick becomes a dark pink, and her lavender eye shadow becomes a shiny purplish-pin was fixing up a Christmas dinner

"Elsa wow that was fast are you sure that you want to live here instead of leaving." Dawn said to Elsa as she smiles at her friend "Dawn Ash and all of you are my family and Family never gets left behind or forgotten." she said

"I'm glad you made your choice and it's great that Ash did a brave thing of letting the island remain in Kanto." she said then they have enough time with thier other friends are here Ryuko, Rey, Lara, Kari, Nami, Kara, Diana, Mikasa, Twilight, Ruby, Jyn, Ahsoka, Claire and Yoko

"Everything is all set for our Christmas in kanto." said Twilight as her Galarian Ponyta helps her with the tree

"Ooh Elsa you baked silver chocolate chip cookies!" Ruby said going to touch the her favorite cookies as Elsa smack her hand "No Ruby not for you...Nodika and the kids are visiting Delia's and I'm packing cookies for them." she said

"Come on Elsa just one please..." as Elsa smiles at Ruby "ok here but the rest are for the kids." said Elsa gives her one

"Thanks Elsa." she said as Ryuko was more nervous about having Christmas with Ash till he gets back "I don't know Kari i feel nervous of my first Christmas with Ash." she said as Kari remembers she never had a Christmas during her childhood

"It's from the past Ryuko you had to forget the past and move forward to the future." she said

"Thanks Kari" Ryuko said with a smile

"You think this special Christmas with Ash will work?" Said Rey once a scavenger from Jakku now a powerful jedi and a beautiful wife with Ash as well

"Of course it well Rey it's yours, Jyn and Ahsoka's first time." said Mikasa was helping Claire, Lara, Yoko and Nami out as Kara and Diana arrived "Hey girls the kids are now at Delia's means we have our time with Ashy." said Kara was excited even Diana was glad to be home

"Let's get everything planned." said Claire

(Rebellion)

Inside the Rebellion Ash was setting coronets to home it's been months after the destruction of the Death Star and Ash is more happy to return back where he live "Home at last I can't wait to spend time with my family." Ash replied as he see behind him with a smile because many of Ash's friends and family are spending Christmas together most of his wives he knew wanted to go visit their family abroad so that they can enjoy it at least a Christmas with them. As so many of them have missed their families mini coming from different dimensions and even though Ash had United many worlds together they were still some miss their homes and their families.

"Guys, I had arrange that all of you will able to make it back to your old homes for Christmas so i want to thank you all for your help and goodbye." Ash replied as they share thier farewell to him too The ones that Ash knew are staying though with him this Christmas are the 17 special ones he knew and loved.

Ash came to see three familiar faces were Sam, Alex and Brittany in thier winter clothes "Hey girls all set for Christmas." Ash said to them "Yes Ashy but I sure wish we can spend time together. " Sam said to him but Sam hss her fingers crossed wonder why same was Alex and Brittany

"Well i guess it's goodbye" Ash replied as he said to Brittany Sam and Alex "Goobye Ashy." the gitls said as they are about to board a flight to head back to New America.

"Ash before we go we want to say we love you" they said and that Ash smiles "I'll looking forward to seeing you beautiful girls after the new year and i can gives you three childrenof our own." And Ash kisses them each affectionately Brittany was enjoying it as Ash has one hand on her cute butt the other hand on her back as they kiss deeply. Alex jumps on him wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as he holds her by the rear. Sam pictures that he gropes her breasts while they're kissing and they look forward to a New Year together.

"We should get going baby bye!" said Sam as they enter the plane "Natsu hurry up honey you promise we get to fairy tail guild alone." said Clover is with them talking to her husband Natsu are going home Fairy Tail Guild and spending Christmas and New Year's there Yang and Blake have already left earlier

"I hate planes and Ash i guess this is goodbye and I'm sorry I'm not going to spend Christmas with you bro." Natsu repied not looking forward to the plane ride shakes his brother's hand

"No worries but we will meet again soon." they hug add returns back to castletown

Ash sees his home "Home at last at least i get to spend time with my special girls." Ash replied as he walks forward when he reaches his house "Dawn..., Ryuko..., Elsa? Where are they?" Ash thought as he finds a note "Dear Ash. If you read this note we are in our rooms preparing a surprise Christmas present for you from each of us we love you for all our hearts

"Sounds like a game and i accept." Ash replied just then Ash saw Twilight was wearing A lovely elf in green and she's writing on a paper "Hey Ash happy to see me." Twilight said to her love ss Ash held her waist

"You are so beautiful." that's where the fun begins with Ash and Twilight as they start kissing and making out Ash starts groping her butt made Twilight moaned loving it "Ash take my costume off." as Ash did what Twilight wanted as he use his magic to remove his clothes and Twilight's costume off leaving them completely naked Ash looks at Twilight's inner beauty and kiss her

"Twily I'm so lucky to be with you my beautiful princess." that made Twilight smile then Ash starts groping her breasts and starts massaging them made her moan

"Oooh Ash yes i love your touch." she said as Ash is pinching her nipples gently and starts sucking her left breast made Twilight gasp and held him close wanting him to continue "Keep going Ash!" she moaned as Ash starts sucking her right breast then he starts fingering her womanhood got her turn on wanting him to continues as soon he was done sucking Twilight feels her limit then released her floods and breathing heavily

"Ash that was remarkable." she said as Ash kiss her "You enjoyed it a lot." he said as Twilight kiss him back then lowers down "Ash you'll see me in action." Twilight grabbed his rod and start stroking made him hiss then licks the tip puts it in her mouth starts bopping

"Ohhhhh Twilight yes." Ash moaned as Twilight continues bopping faster Ash touch her beautiful luscious hair then groped her butt made her go faster more as Ash can feel his limit "Twilight I'm gonna..." as he fires his seed in her mouth and breasts Twilight swallows it and licks her breasts just to tease him more

"Ready for the final Twily" Ash said touching her beautiful face as Twilight kiss him "I was born ready." as they lay on the floor Ash is on top of her they start kissing and making out Ash starts thrusting her

"Mmmmm oooooh Ash yes keep going my prince!!!" Twilight moaning as Ash continues thrusting her slowly and going faster Twilight kisses him more she wrapped her arms and legs around him as Ash kisses her neck while he continues thrusting her they been going at it hours aand reaching limit

"Twilight here it comes." Ash said as he's still thrusting "Inside me Ash!" Twilight shouted as Ash fires his seed inside her they were so exhausted as Twilight was resting on his chest "Ash enjoy your Christmas with me." said Twilight was snuggling to him

"I love it and seeing you is wonderful." said Ash as Twilight smiles "And I'm happy of my new life with you and you give me the most wonderful present ever." she said as Ash smiles and kiss her

"Mine is coming home to you and the others." he said as Twilight stands up "Ash that's one down only 16 to go." as she's walking upstairs naked going to shower

"That girl knows how to turn me on." Ash replied as he notice Twilight left a other note "Listen to a beautiful song and your light comes." Ash was wondering what it means until he starts hearing the music and then seeing purple Sparkles dancing around him it looks up and sees kari in this very small figure but as she dances around him she gets bigger and bigger until she's back to full size.

"Hey Ash miss me." Kari said as Ash see Kari in her costume more beautiful as he kiss her "I miss you too my Angel." Ash replied as Kari smiles and strips naked letting Ash see her inner beauty of a angel "Then let's have a wonderful moment together at Christmas Ashy." as they kissing and making out Ash starts kissing her neck then kiss her midriff made her giggle "Ash don't stop." she said

"I just got started." he starts groping her beautiful perfect breasts and starts massaging them made Kari moaning and enjoying it "Ooooh Ash yes." Kari moaned as Ash pinches her nipples gently and starts sucking her left breast Kari gasp letting Ash continue sucking her "Oooh Ash how i miss you so much." Kari replied as Ash starts sucking her right breast then Kari starts stroking his hair and rubbing his back as soon he was done

"Kari you are so remarkable." Ash said as Kari rubbed his face on her breasts Ash loves it more then she kissed him then she lowers down looking at his rod

"Now Ashy it's fair that i need action." she grabbed his rod starts stroking then puts it in her mouth starts bopping

"Ohhhh Kari yes my angel." Ash moaned as Kari continues bopping faster as Ash gives her a boost by groping her cutest firm butt made her more faster she been going more faster as Ash can feel his limit

"Kari I'm gonna..." as he fires his seed in her mouth and breasts Kari swallows it and licks her breasts then Kari looks at him "Ash i have your old cap." as Kari shows him his Kanto cap then puts it on his head then tells him to lay down as she's on top of him had his rod inside her womanhood

"I'm going to ride on you Ashy." Kari tells him as Ash kiss her "I'm going to enjoy this." as they start kissing and making out Kari starts bouncing made Ash moaned "Oh oh oh Kari yes" Ash moaned as he start squeezing her butt made her moan as well made her continue bouncing faster even her breasts are bouncing Ash let's her continues and he starts groping her breasts made her turn on as they feel thier limit

"Ashy I'm gonna..." Kari didnt had time to finish as Ash fills her up they were exhausted Kari is resting as Ash kissed her

"Goodnight my angel." as she smiles in her sleep as Ash continues walking he heard a noise coming from Jyn's room "Jyn?" as Ash came in then he saw her still has an imperial officers helmet some gloves and some high top boots from Scarif. But she's not wearing anything else as she's completely naked

"Freeze rebel I'm imperial officer Jyn erso here to arrest you." she said playfully when Ash goes into his fantasy with her "No i stop your empire Jyn you lost." Ash replied as his rod instantly gets rock hard in which Jyn takes yhe helmet off and looks at him

"Oh Ash i miss you more please Rock my beautiful body with some Rebel cum of yours." she begged as Ash held her waist then takes her gloves and boots off "I'm going to my Rogue one." as Ash and Jyn starts kissing and making out Ash starts spanking her butt

"Oooh Ash yes i want punishment." she moaned as Ash starts groping her wonderful breasts and starts massaging them made her moan "Yes yes Ash more." she said as Ash pinches her nipples gently and starts sucking her left breast Jyn held his head like a child

"Yes Ash keep drinking." she said loving her hero's touch as Ash continues sucking her milk then starts sucking her right breast made Jyn more turn on as soon he was done Jyn lowers down grabbed his rod puts it in her mouth starts bopping

"Oooh yeah for a rebel you are good." Ash replied enjoying it as Jyn continues bopping faster keeps going as Ash feel his limit

"Jyn I'm gonna..." as he fires his seed in her mouth and breasts she swallows it and licks her breasts clean then Ash is on top of her without words they start kissing and making out Ash starts thrusting her

"Oooh Ash yes even now i am pregnant you still made me feel it." Jyn said as Ash continues thrusting her "If we have twins you be lucky but you will make a wonderful mother to our baby." as Jyn blushed she wanted to be a mother to her beautiful baby she moaned more letting Ash continue as they feel thier limit

"Ash I'm gonna. . " as Jyn didn't finish her words as Ash fills her up as they were exhausted Jyn snuggles to Ash "Ash I never been so happy." she said to him

"Your father be proud of you Jyn of ending the empire and i wish he can meet his granddaughter." ss Jyn heard what Ash said of the baby was a beautiful girl "Ash we're having a girl." she said as Ash nodded

she kissed him with joy "Ash i want to name her Stardust." said Jyn as Ash love the name "Get some rest honey i don't want my beautiful pregnant wife to be harm." Ash replied as she smiles "Like i say you just love me bieng naked." as she was asleep

at a classroom Ash is taking care of the chalkboard "Well at least I'm back in time for cleaning." he said then he heard a oyher voice "Hi Ash." as Ash knew that beautiful voice when he turns around he sees Mikasa there in a highschool uniform looking at him fidgeting with her skirt one arm behind her back while the other is still messing with the skirt.

"Mikasa wow you are wonderful." Ash sais as Mikasa blushed "Ash i had something for you." Mikasa replied as She holds out a present for him and it is a sharpening stone so he can keep his blades in perfect condition. Ash looks at her with a smile

"thanks Mikasa it's perfect." Ash thanked her and moves inclusion "And you looks very cute wearing that outfit" as she blushes but tries to remain stoic

"Ash i want you." as they start kissing and making out Ash doesn't undress and neither does she he does unbutton to get her breasts out and moves her panties aside so when he drops his pants he has straight accessing to her wood stain on one of the desks in the classroom she has her hands wrapped around his neck moan and grunting Ash starts groping her breasts and starts massaging them made Mikasa moan "Oooh Ash yes I love you more." she moaned as Ash is pinching her nipples gently and starts sucking her left breast made her moan more "Ash i can't take it." as Mikasa starts undressing herself as she's completely naked wearing her boots as Ash wss going faster and starts sucking her right breast made her kissing his neck as he was done Mikasa tells Ash to turn around as his face is focusing her smooth womanhood as he's llicking then Mikasa puts his rock hard rod in her mouth starts bopping they enjoy eachother as Ash continues licking deeper made Mikasa go more faster as they feel thier limit Ash fires his seed in her mouth and breasts she swallows it and licks her breasts then Mikasa fires her love juice on Ash and he swallows it

then Ash and Mikasa continues kissing and making out as he pounds her he keeps her legs spread apart so he has the most room. "Oooh Ash yes yes go deeper." Mikasa said to him as Ash continues going more deeper in her Mikasa wrapped her arms around him then buries his face in her breasts rubbing made her go more faster as they feel thier limit

"Mikasa I'm gonna climax." Ash said still thrusting and kissing her neck "Me too let's cum together." ad Ash fills her up they rested together and still connected

"Mikasa you are so amazing." Ash said to her as Mikasa snuggles to him "You were always there for me Ash and I'm having a perfect future with you." she said as Ash kiss her

"I love you Mikasa." he said but mikasa said nothing but a smile on her

**That's it of ch 1 of Love forever, Family togetheri hope you like it of Ash going to spend time wiyh his special ones at Christmas time and I'm sure that ch 2 of Love forever, Family together be coming soon as well and enjoy the story of this Christmas special **


End file.
